The present invention regards an external rear-view camera unit for motor vehicles, for example for trucks, of the type indicated in the preamble of claim 1. A unit of this type is disclosed in U.S. 2008/158352 A1.
The present invention has the aim of providing a camera unit of the above indicated type having a very low aerodynamic resistance and also an extremely low aerodynamic noise and which also guarantees a self-cleaning and anti-condensation effect on the transparent element for protecting the camera lens, even in case of rain.
With the aim of attaining such object, the invention provides an external rear-view camera unit for motor vehicles having the characteristics indicated in claim 1.
The provision of a support in form of a wing element, with a wing profile, allows a substantial reduction of the aerodynamic resistance of the unit according to the invention. A further advantageous effect as regards with the reduction of the aerodynamic resistance derives from the prearrangement of the abovementioned winglet, which prevents the formation of vortices at the end of the wing element, with advantages also in terms of noiselessness.
Simultaneously, the provision of passages which convey the air around the body of the camera and at the front of the transparent element of the camera allows obtaining a self-cleaning effect for such transparent element.
The invention has the further advantage lying in that the air that reaches above the transparent element for protecting the camera lens is first heated by the relatively hot body of the camera, hence allowing eliminating or at least reducing the water that is drawn into the airflow in case of rain, and prevent the formation of condensate on the transparent element. In a preferred embodiment said casing surrounding the body of the camera advantageously has even one or more passages for discharging water.
In the abovementioned preferred embodiment of the invention, the support comprises a lower wing element and an upper wing element, parallel and spaced from each other.
Furthermore, preferably, each of said wing elements has a twisted configuration, wherein the abovementioned wing profile defined by the transverse section of the wing element is progressively rotated along the longitudinal extension of the wing element, at least over a portion thereof. Such solution allows preventing or at least reducing the formation of vortices in adjacency to the surfaces of the wing element, with the ensuing reduction of the aerodynamic resistance and noise.
In a concrete embodiment, the abovementioned winglet is made up of an extension of the lower wing element and the portion for supporting the camera is connected to said upper wing element.
In a variant, both wing elements have ends turned upwards defining respective winglets and the portion for supporting the camera is interposed between said wings.
According to a further preferred characteristic, the casing defined by the abovementioned portion for supporting the camera is configured similar to a nacelle of a turboreactor, with a jacket surrounding the body of the camera and a front wall and a rear wall in which the abovementioned passages for conveying air are defined. In addition, one or more passages for draining the water are formed in the lower part of the jacket.